User blog:SleepyDragonSushi/Time for a Tournament!!!!
After getting confirmation from MP999, I'm gonna host a One Minute Melee Fanon Tournament. I'll try to spread the word as much as possible though other users spreading the message as well is a really big help. It will be a 16 man Tournament and the winner of each match is determined by user votes so if you see a character you like and would want to pass onto the next round(s) then be sure to vote!! The winner of the entire Tournament will face off against a powerful champion of fiction. :). The first 15 users to nominate a character will have a guaranteed spot in the Tournament (It's only the first 15 users since I'm gonna nominate a character myself). Message me on my wall if you want to nominate a character and I'll be sure to reply back to it ASAP. Also no more than one character from each fictional franchise. This to keep balance amongst the roster as well as making the tournament more interesting. All Tournament melees will end in a KO!!! because death is just too cruel especially for our favourie characters. The Tournament will be given a name soon and will not start until after I've confirmed 16 Tournament participants so be sure to always check up on updates!!! This TheOneLegend, Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Have an awesome New Year (try not to get too drunk) and peace out. UPDATE: There is a limit for one character per franchise. The limit for Marvel and DC Comics characters is two though. UPDATE: The roster has been extended to 32 and you can now nominate TWO characters instead of one! Fanon users who already nominated a character can nominate an additional character!! UPDATE: I want your guys feedback on this one. Should the tournament extend it's roster to 32 participants? Or stay with 16? Also characters with dark sides and alternate forms like Evil Ryu will be included with their normal counterpart. So if someone nominates Ryu then Evil Ryu will also included alongside him. The roster at the moment looks like this: 1: Finnmcmissilecar: Sakura Sada (Twin Stars Exorcists) 2: Grnmachine1: Aimee Matchlock (Final Fantasy) 3: ShadowKaras: Silvally (Pokemon) 4: John1Thousand: ARIA (Killer Instinct) 5: MP999: Angel (King of Fighters) 6: Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman: Waluigi (Mario Series) 7: Joshuakrasinski: Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim Series) 8: Zinniax-13: Ain (Elsword) 9: Sharon Shing Huang: Mirai (Senran Kagura) 10: ZMusok: Crow Armburst (Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel) 11: Bloodstarz22: Gizmo (DC Comics) 12: ZombieSlayer23: Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) 13: Finnmcmissilecar: Hinoka (Fire Emblem) 14: Sharon Shing Huang: NiGHTS (NiGHTS Series) 15: ZombieSlayer23: Black Panther (Marvel Comics) 16: ShadowKaras: Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate/Zero) 17: MP999: John Wick (John Wick Movie) 18: ZMusok: Geralt of Rivia (The Witcher Series) 19: John1Thousand: D'Vorah (Mortal Kombat) 20: ThunderBladeX: Gex (GEX Series) 21: Roymaster11: Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) 22: ZackAttackX: Jango Fett (Star Wars Franchise) 23: ZackAttackX: Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) 24: J: Guts (Berserk) 25: J: Swamp-Thing (DC Comics) 26: Roymaster11: Kirby (Kirby Series) 27: D-man the guy: Mercenary Tao Pai Pai (Dragon Ball Series) 28: UTC Scrappy: Fox McCloud (Star Fox) 29: UTC Scrappy: Milia Rage (Guilty Gear) 30: D-man the guy: The Mask (The Mask Movie) 31: TheOneLegend: Weather Report (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) 32: TheOneLegend: Yosuke Hanamura (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4) ROSTER COMPLETE!!! CLICK HERE FOR THE TOURNAMENT INTERLUDE. (IT'S VERY LONG, SO PREPARE YOURSELF) Once the tournament goes underway, remember that if you want your character to win, you gotta vote for and support him/her/it though if you want to lend your supoort to other participants in the tournament then feel free to do so. ROUND ONE: #Fox McCloud vs Earthworm Jim #Guts vs Geralt of Rivia #Angel vs Iron Fist #ARIA vs Gizmo #John Wick vs Gordon Freeman #Jango Fett vs Black Panther #Swamp-Thing vs Weather Report #Gex vs Silvally #Yosuke Hanamura vs The Mask #NiGHTS vs Kirby #Sakura Sada vs Kitsugu Emiya #Waluigi vs Mercenary Tao Pai Pai #Aimee Matchlock vs Mirai #Millia Rage vs D'Vorah #Ain vs Hinoka #Yuri Lowell vs Crow Armburst ROUND TWO: #Winner of FoxMcCloud vs Earthworm Jim vs Winner of Jango Fett vs Black Panther #Winner of Guts vs Geralt of Rivia vs Winner of Swamp-Thing vs Weather Report #Winner of Angel vs Iron Fist vs Winner of Millia Rage vs D'Vorah #Winner of ARIA vs Gizmo vs Winner of Gex vs Silvally #Winner of John Wick vs Gordon Freeman vs Winner of Aimee Matchlock vs Mirai #Winner of NiGHTS vs Kirby vs Winner of Waluigi vs Mercenary Tao Pai Pai #Winner of Ain vs Hinoka vs Winner of Yuri Lowell vs Crow Armburst #Winner of Sakura Sada vs Kitsugu Emiya vs Winner of Yosuke Hanamura vs The Mask ROUND THREE: SEMI-FINALS: THE FINALE: Tournament Winner vs The Champion (BATTLE ENDS IN DEATH) Category:Blog posts